Dulce Wassalia
by The Jester Lover
Summary: En el día de Wassalia, Sofía sube a la Torre del Mago en busca de un regalo. Categoría M por tema, mucho tema. Se puede leer como un one-shot o como parte de mis verses "Calista, Casamentera" o "Un roce por su parte", de cualquier forma quedará bien.


Sofía dio dos toquecitos a la puerta antes de entrar al taller.

―¡Señor Cedric…!―saludó canturreando.

El mago sentado frente a su escritorio detuvo su lectura y volteó la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella llevaba puesto un elegante vestido rojo de volantes hasta las rodillas con un lazo a modo de decoración en la cintura.

―Feliz Wassalia―dijo risueña.

―Oh, sí.―murmuró Cedric sonriendo con agrado mientras la contemplaba de arriba abajo detenidamente―Ya lo creo.

Entonces se levantó de su asiento para dedicarle una profunda reverencia.

―Feliz Wassalia, Princesa Sofía. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Pues… quería preguntar por mi regalo.―contestó ella sonriendo tímidamente, balanceándose con las manos en la espalda.

Cedric soltó una risita fatua.

―Hmm, y yo que creía que estaba a punto de recibir el mío, viene con lacito y todo.―murmuró él en tono travieso, frotándose los pulgares con codicia.―Lo siento mucho, querida, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la noche para recibir tu regalo, como todos los años.―dijo moviendo su mano con desaire y sentándose de nuevo en la banqueta de terciopelo rojo.

―¿Y no puede darme uno pequeño ahora?―preguntó la niña, pedigüeña.―Por favor…

El mago levantó una ceja con un ruidito de escepticismo, pero al verla sonreír aleteando sus pestañas resopló indulgente.

―Estás impaciente, ¿eh? Supongo que podría darte algo, pero… antes tengo que hacerte un par de preguntitas.―flexionando un dedo la hizo una señal de que se acercara―Ven. Ven aquí, preciosa.

Sofía caminó alegremente hasta ponerse frente a él, entonces el mago palmeó sus rodillas y ella se sentó sobre su regazo en el acto. Cedric la acercó a él y la habló con suavidad.

―Primero lo primero, ¿tú has sido una princesa buena? ¿Hmm?―preguntó colocándole una mano en la cintura para sujetarla, acariciando un mechón canela de su pelo con la otra.

―Claro que sí―respondió ella―He ayudado a realizar más de diez finales felices este año, he entrenado muy duro para ser una buena protectora, he sacado buenas notas en la escuela, he sido buena con mis amigos y con mi familia, he dado muchas zanahorias a Mínimus y a Clover…―listó ella enumerando con sus dedos.

―En qué hora se me ocurrió preguntar, a lo mejor terminamos mañana.―se lamentó el mago, arrepentido.

Eso la hizo reír.

―Y cumplo con mis deberes como aprendiza de hechicero.―añadió orgullosamente―O al menos, eso piensa mi maestro.

―Sí… y tu maestro parece un hombre muy sensato y totalmente digno de confianza, ¿no?―comentó con sarcasmo, haciéndola reír de nuevo―Bueno, pues ahora sé que realmente te mereces un regalo. Ahora, querida, cuéntale al Señor Cedric qué te gustaría recibir por Wassalia este año.―susurró sonriéndola muy de cerca―Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

―En realidad… Sólo quiero poder estar rodeada de aquellos a los que quiero y pasar unas fiestas estupendas―respondió alegremente.

Cedric exhaló enternecido.

―¡Oh, pero qué niña tan dulce! si todos fuesen tan bienintencionados y desinteresados como tú… nadie compraría nunca nada y la economía de este reino se iría al garete.―le dijo con frivolidad.

La princesa se encogió de hombros, soltando otra carcajada.

―¡Lo siento!―se disculpó ella―Pero aun así espero que usted sí me haga un regalo.

―Pues claro que sí, en el fondo eres una caprichosa. A mí no puedes engañarme.―dijo él, dándole un toquecito en la nariz de forma juguetona.

―¿Entonces, me va a dar algo ahora?―preguntó la niña, y él asintió con la cabeza.―¿Y qué es?

El mago esbozó una sonrisa malévola y entonó una risita mientras colocaba a la princesa en el suelo y se ponía en pie.

―Dime una cosa, princesa ¿A ti te gustan los dulces?―Ella asintió con entusiasmo― Pues tengo por aquí una dulce sorpresa sólo para ti que te va a encantar.―canturreó con zalamería.

―¿De verdad?―los ojos de Sofía brillaban de ilusión y Cedric rió de nuevo.

―Sí, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos primero. Y no hagas trampas, ¿eh?

Sofía sonrió y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de expectación. Levantó su rostro un poco y esperó con impaciencia por su ansiado regalo.

Cuando sintió algo presionando sus labios, la niña sonrió y lo besó de vuelta, sacando un poco su lengua.

Al notar el sabor dulce hizo un ruidito gustoso y la voz mago respondió con una grave risita desde arriba.

―Te gusta, ¿no es verdad, querida?―dijo acariciando su cabeza.

―Sí.―contestó ella felizmente.

―Sabía que te gustaría.―dijo volviéndoselo a acercar a la boca y acariciando sus labios con él.―Mi niña golosa.

Sofía abrió los ojos para sonreír a Cedric, entonces tomó el bastón de caramelo que él estaba sosteniendo frente a ella y caminó hasta la mesa de trabajo. Apoyando una mano en la superficie, se sentó sobre ella de un salto antes de seguir disfrutando de la golosina, balanceando sus piernas colgantes.

Podía ver a Cedric relamerse sus propios labios mientras la contemplaba chupar el palo de azúcar, sus pupilas agrandándose, oscureciendo sus ojos de miel.

―¿Quiere probarlo?―ofreció ella al ver su mirada anhelante.

―No, no.―respondió él, moviendo un poco su mano―Es tu regalo, querida. Disfrútalo.

―Es que lo mira mucho.―dijo ella arrugando un poco el ceño con intriga.

Él se sonrojó y apartó sus ojos de ella enseguida para los clavarlos en el suelo, aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo.

―Lo siento. N-no pretendía importunarte.―expresó avergonzado el mago, denotando una sincera disculpa en su tono.

―No me molesta. Me gusta que me mire.―confesó sonriente, y volvió a lamer su regalo.

Ante aquello, Cedric continuó observándola fijamente, siguiendo con dedicación cada movimiento de su lengua y sus labios como si fueran un agradable espectáculo privado.

A Sofía le estaba costando retener su risita. Entonces estiró su brazo, ofreciéndole el dulce de nuevo.

―Venga, pruébelo. Está bueno.―insistió.

Él resopló y se acercó con cautela hacia ella. Después tomó el bastón en su mano y lo volteó para chupar sólo un poco en una zona que ella no había tocado antes de devolvérselo.

―¿Verdad que está rico?―preguntó ella, a lo que él asintió muy serio.

Sofía lo tomó de vuelta y se lo llevó a la boca justo por donde él acababa de usar la suya.

Cedric inhaló aire con fuerza, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes.

Entonces ella se lo volvió a ofrecer y volvió a repetirse el mismo patrón en el que él intentaba evitar las zonas humedecidas, pero ella hacía justo lo contrario.

Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que al mago no le quedaron lugares para lamer donde la princesa no hubiese colocado ya su lengua. Cuando ella se lo ofreció, se mantuvo unos segundos paralizado ante su mirada azul, y entonces se inclinó para darle un largo lametón al caramelo sostenido directamente por las manos de ella.

Sofía acercó su rostro a su vez y chupó la zona curva antes de recorrerla con su lengua, sintiendo la respiración acelerada del hombre sobre sus labios.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ya ni siquiera tenían que mover el dulce para llevárselo a sus bocas y cuando comenzaron a hacerlo al mismo tiempo acabaron compartiendo azúcar, aliento y saliva, sus lenguas deslizándose a lo largo del bastón sin llegar a tocarse.

Cedric colocó las manos en las caderas de la princesa y subió por su cintura, acariciando su torso con delicadeza y jugueteando con el lazo de su vientre.

En un descuido de él, Sofía se las arregló para alcanzar su lengua, haciéndole gemir y apretar el agarre que ejercía sobre ella mientras sus bocas jugueteaban en torno a la chuchería. Los dos gimoteando entre lametones, juntando sus labios y manteniendo el bastón pegajoso entre ellos, disfrutando de su sabor dulce en el ávido besuqueo.

―¡Hmmm! ¡Princesita de azúcar…!―exclamó Cedric en un jadeo y ella respondió con una risita―¡Ohhh! ¿Cómo esperas recibir regalos por Wassalia siendo una niña tan traviesa?―preguntó él sin aliento, escurriendo una mano bajo los volantes del vestido y acariciando una rodilla antes de seguir subiendo.―Oh, Dios… Sofia… Dulce, dulce princesita…

―Este es el regalo que yo quería.―respondió la niña―Aunque el bastón me gusta también.

Cedric emitió una profunda risita perversa.

―Así que a mi niña le gustan los bastones de caramelo, ¿eh?―susurró cosquilleando las medias que recubrían sus muslos. Ella asintió con entusiasmo―Bueno, eso es realmente algo para tener en cuenta… porque tengo otro que te va a gustar aún más.―reveló mientras sus dedos alcanzaban la tela húmeda entre las piernas.

El cántico de los villancicos sonando desde la ventana les interrumpió de su apasionado escenario.

―¡OH, VENGA YA…!―exclamó Cedric, irritado.

―Ya están cantando, pronto se servirá la cena.―concluyó Sofía, compartiendo su desánimo―Es hora de que baje.―le dijo, acariciándole el flequillo con ternura.

El mago le dedicó una mueca tristona, pero la tomó de la cintura y la colocó de pie en el suelo, atusando un poco su vestido y su pelo despeinado. Y luego le arrebató el bastón de caramelo de las manos.

―¡Eh!―replicó ella, molesta, pero él movió un dedo ante su rostro en negación.

―Ah-ah. Nada de dulces hasta después de cenar, jovencita.―le dijo en tono severo.

―¿Y… después de cenar?―preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Hmmm…―caviló él, mordiéndose el labio―Ya veremos. Tal vez, si te portas bien.

Sofía rió y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Le veo en la cena, Señor Cedric. Feliz Wassalia.―se despidió sujetándose del picaporte.

―Feliz y dulce.―respondió con un guiño, llevándose el dulce de nuevo a la boca mientras ella salía del taller y cerraba la puerta―Como mi princesa.

* * *

 **Feliz Wassalia a todos!**


End file.
